The present invention generally relates to one or more electronic systems for commercial vehicle operations recordkeeping, analysis, and optimizations. More specifically, various embodiments of the present invention relate to machine-initiated personalized guidance of vehicle electronic logging device hour-of-service user interfaces for improvement in regulatory compliance rates. Various embodiments of the present invention also relate to audit and correction interfaces for regulatory compliance of commercial vehicles and commercial drivers. Furthermore, various embodiments of the present invention also relate to machine-generated intelligent coaching of chronically-offending drivers who have been determined to be excessive repeat violators of commercial driving recordkeeping and other regulatory requirements.
Commercial vehicle operations and commercial vehicle drivers are increasingly regulated and legally mandated by state, federal, national, and/or municipal governments to record and submit proof of commercial vehicle operating history, driver resting period compliance, vehicle condition inspections, and vehicle maintenance compliance in an effort to enhance public roads safety. For example, in the United States, a commercial vehicle driver is increasingly obligated by various regulatory compliance measures to record and update his or her vehicle operating status and legally-mandated resting activities between vehicle operations. Failure to meet such regulatory requirements in vehicle operating logs may result in significant penalties imposed on commercial vehicle drivers and their employers.
In one example of regulatory requirements on a commercial vehicle driver, the driver is required to take a mandatory thirty-minute break after eight hours of consecutive driving or active on-duty tasks associated with the commercial vehicle (i.e. “30-minute required break per consecutive 8-hour drive”). The commercial vehicle driver may also be required to abide by other mandatory rest requirements, such as a consecutive rest period of thirty-four hours for every non-consecutive sixty hours of active on-duty driving per week (i.e. “60-hour cycle limit”), or a consecutive rest period of ten hours, including eight hours of sleep, for every non-consecutive eleven hours of active on-duty driving (i.e. “11-hour driving limit”). A regulatory violation intentionally or inadvertently caused by a commercial vehicle driver may result in stiff penalties or fines to the commercial vehicle driver and a related vehicle fleet operator.
In the past, the regulatory compliance for mandatory driver rest periods and vehicle maintenance for commercial vehicle operations was primarily satisfied by recording driver logs on paper (i.e. in form of “vehicle driver log” documents). In recent years, electronic driver activity-logging devices have further assisted commercial vehicle drivers to enter or verify their active driving or resting statuses in electronically-generated driver activity logs. The electronically-generated driver activity logs are typically designed to be periodically reviewed by regulatory authorities and/or fleet operation managers to improve traffic safety and to provide legal compliance. In many cases, the electronically-generated driver activity logs are configured to be tamperproof or “locked” from further adjustments by relevant commercial vehicle driver(s) after a set amount of time (e.g. 12 hours, 24 hours, etc.) has elapsed from the actual time of data recording. The time elapse-triggered “locking” of the electronically-generated driver activity logs is intended to preserve the integrity of the driver activity logs for more robust regulatory compliance associated with mandatory commercial driver resting requirements.
Unfortunately, the “locking” of the driver activity logs may also bring an unintended side effect of preventing honest mistakes or mis-entries from legitimate amendments or corrections in a reasonable timeframe. Furthermore, conventional paper-based or electronically-generated driver activity logs do not provide intuitive methods or guidance to enable a commercial vehicle driver or a vehicle operations manager to audit or correct an inadvertent mistake in the driver activity log entries before the time elapse-triggered “locking” of the driver activity log is engaged. Moreover, a fleet operations manager who oversees a plurality of commercial vehicle operations may be able to improve commercial driver-related regulatory compliance dramatically, if an intelligent electronic system is able to monitor and identify one or more chronically-offending drivers, and educate, warn, and/or dismiss them individually with personalized coaching strategies based on the severity of repeated violations.
Therefore, it may be desirable to devise a novel electronic system that determines and alerts chronically-inaccurate and “problematic” commercial vehicle drivers and/or commercial vehicles that cause repeated and inaccurate driver log entries in order to minimize regulatory penalties and optimize commercial vehicle operations. Furthermore, it may also be desirable to devise a specialized coaching mode for such chronically-inaccurate and “problematic” commercial vehicle drivers and/or commercial vehicles that cause repeated and inaccurate driver log entries.
Moreover, it may also be desirable to devise a novel electronic system that proactively identifies potentially-erroneous or incorrect driver activity log entries in real time and provides an intuitive log entry audit and correction interface and guidance to commercial vehicle drivers and commercial vehicle operation managers. In addition, it may also be desirable to devise a dynamically-adaptable intelligent voice assistant incorporated into the novel electronic system to provide proactive voice guidance through log entry audit and correction modes and user interfaces for accommodating intuitive methods of log entry corrections and amendments.